Story Challenge - Distorted Image (supplementary title)
by GeonteneArgon00
Summary: There are infinite realities out there - some happier then others. What happens when the world of Earthland is instead permeated with something never before seen? And what happens when a long-dead echo comes back to haunt them, twisted by the new nightmare set upon them? (This is a challenge/outline for anyone wishing to attempt a crossover with Fairy Tail and Tokyo Ghoul)
1. Chapter 1

This is basically a cross-over idea for Tokyo Ghoul and Fairy Tail, taking place before the Edolas Arc of Fairy Tail in an alternate timeline. Anyone that wishes to take a crack at this, feel free to use whatever ideas are here - you don't need to use them all, and can alter or add whatever else you wish. This is more a guideline for ideas that just popped into my mind one day, not a script that somebody has to follow to the letter. That being said, I hope you at least enjoy the ideas I had, or that it inspires you to write something of your own. :)

* * *

Prolouge

The premise is that this would be an alternate timeline in which, instead of being sent to Edolas, said transfer never happens and instead brings other beings into Earthland - Ghouls, among which is Rize Kamishiro. However, Rize is severely injured by Rune Knights after they catch her "feeding," leaving her for dead. However, a Dark Guild member, who wishes to experiment with the "creature," takes her to the nearby mortuary claiming her to be a a murder victim the same mortuary where Lisanna Strauss's body is - and keeps her there on the pretense of wanting to await identification. The attending physician then discovers, to his shock, that both her and Lisanna are alive. The physician however is then killed by his assistant after the latter discovers this, as he is part of a dark guild and wishes to experiment Rize and Lisanna before Rize assumedly dies, using his magic to re-shape another girl's corpse to look like Lisanna and place it in the casket. Agreeing with the appraisal that Rize's injuries mean she will be more likely to die, he takes them back to his Guild and proceeds to operate on the two, transplanting some of her organs - namely her left lung, liver and part of her her unique ghoul organ, the kagune, which is a Rinkaku-type that provides high-regeneration and superior striking &amp; cutting power - into Lisanna in order to save the other's life and restore her body, making her a hybrid of sorts.

But after leaving Rize for dead with the intent of continuing observation of Lisanna post-surgery, Rize ends up awaking due to her regeneration - incomplete due to her missing organs - and promptly eats the physician. The high concentration of magic in Earthland, which makes it's inhabitants stronger and more healthy, allows Rize to absorb some of Earthland's magic by eating one of it's natives, enhancing her already-supurb regeneration powers and restoring her missing organs with brand-new, freshly grown ones. She also discovers, much to her shock, that Lisanna receiving her organs has made the Take-Over Mage become a half-ghoul hybrid with only a single Kakugan (The state where a Ghoul's eyes turn red and the whites of their eyes turn black) developing in her left eye. In spite of being mildly repulsed and insulted that such a creature was created with her own organs, she admits that Lisanna "smells tantalizing" and tries to eat her, but this results in Lisanna awakening and going berserk, her own post-surgery scars healing at an abnormally high rate as her Take-Over Magic reacts to the Ghoul organs and blood in her system and increases her aptitude with them, allowing her powers to manifest almost instantly. Rize, shocked, is fought off as Lisanna runs off into the woods, but Rize doesn't give chase instantly, opting to devour the other Dark Guild members in order to satiate her appetite and restore her strength.

* * *

The next day - the second of the four prologue chapters - Rize tracks down her "prize," finding Lisanna lost in a small village trying to find passage back to Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild, wishing to inform them of her survival. However, she is stymied by her inability to consume regular food, and subsequently horrified to find that she finds the scent of the people around her to be appetizing, drooling openly when the idea of devouring one of the nearby children pops into her head against her will. When Rize encounters her in public, the Ghoul assures Lisanna that she won't eat her here because she doesn't want to draw attention to them, denoting that they would both be killed as a result. Rize then explains to Lisanna the details of what she is, taking small amusement in Lisanna's aghast horror in response to her condition as a Ghoul and that she cannot digest anything besides human flesh. Lisanna vehemently rejects Rize's words, trying multiple times to ingest normal food but failing each time and regurgitating whatever she tries to eat, further amusing Rize.

Eventually, a disparaging Lisanna tries to run from Rize and the village - and from her condition - as Rize gives chase, sadistically asking Lisanna to make up her mind as to "give her a challenge" by unleashing her Ghoul abilities, or "make it easy on us both" and submit so that Rize can eat her. Confused and on the brink from what has happened to her, Lisanna tries to hide out in the woods and escape from Rize, eventually meeting other Ghouls and learning that, apparently, hundreds, if not thousands of them were brought into Earthland. One of the Ghouls that Lisanna befriends is Touka Kirishima.

* * *

In the third of the four prologue chapters, there is an overview of how, in the past month or so, Lisanna, befriending a few of the other Ghouls pulled into Earthland, tries to cope with her new condition, all but starving herself of human flesh and forcing herself to eat regular food, which gradually saps her strength. This eventually becomes an issue as Touka tries to convince Lisanna to eat human flesh in order to stay alive, but Lisanna rejects her repeatedly, and more vehemently each time. Eventually, it leads to a falling out between the friends in which Lisanna furiously states that she won't become any more of a monster then she already is. Hurt by her words, Touka believes that Lisanna considers all Ghouls monsters and would rather have nothing to do with them if she had the choice, saying that Lisanna, due to being a half-breed, doesn't even belong among the "monsters." Feeling turned and rejected by her only friend, Lisanna runs off, not coming back for several hours.

But soon enough, both friends regret their words and move to apologize - however, before they ever have the chance to make up, Rize crashes down on the group while hunting for Lisanna, even killing and devouring one of the Ghouls that Lisanna befriended. In a rage, Lisanna calls on some of her Ghoul abilities, finally eating someone's flesh by taking a bite out of Rize's arm in order to fuel herself - however, their fight is interrupted by another Ghoul; Yakumo Oomori, also known as "Jason," who has long pursued Rize with the desire to break her free-natured spirit, as he feels torturing someone like her to the breaking point would give him ultimate pleasure. He defeats Lisanna and escapes with her after she agrees to come with him alive to spare the injured Touka's life, much to her sorrow as Lisanna denotes that Touka was right about her and resignedly calls herself a monster, and a monster that even other monsters are disgusted by. She is then taken away by Oomori, leaving the despondent Touka sobbing in grief at her friend's fate and the self-disparaging conclusions Lisanna came too, which she blames on their fight.

Rize, by contrast, is infuriated that Oomori took her "prize," and while Rize tracks them, Oomori returns to the Dark Guild he has joined in his time on Earthland, created by many of the Ghouls that have been trapped here and yet are treated as monsters no differently then the world they came from. This Guild - Agori Tree - is where Lisanna is kept for ten days, tortured mercilessly by him. Lisanna becomes distorted from the torture, gaining a finger-cracking habit from Oomori and hallucinating images of Rize and of her Guild Mates, the latter of which vanish from her mind one by one as they cannot help her in her current situation and are distorted by Lisanna's feelings of self-loathing, imagining that all of them - even Natsu and her own siblings Mirajane and Elfman - would be disgusted with what she has become. Eventually, only Rize exists in her mind, slowly seducing her into letting lose her Ghoul side. But when she refuses to give from physical torment, Oomori forces her to pick between two people to save - both of which had come to befriend her during her captivity - only to kill them both when a distraught Lisanna cannot make a choice.

* * *

In the fourth of the four prologue chapters, the trauma of seeing two people that had befriended her die because of her indecision sends Lisanna into a despondent state, locked in battle with herself as she laments what to do and is confronted by Rize's image once more. After trying to deny the image, Rize then denotes that would have been no different if it was her siblings Mirajane and Elfman in place of those two Ghouls, and that she doesn't have the strength to do anything about it - as well as the fact that as long as she keeps her siblings and her guild in her mind, she will never be able to accept her power or become strong enough to survive, and must abandon her ties with them if she wants them to be safe.

Rize then fatally splinters Lisanna's will and asks why they never learned she survived, slowly convincing Lisanna that they didn't put in nearly enough effort to find out if the corpse at her funeral was genuine and that her ties are only binding her down. Rize then asks if Lisanna wants to live, and Lisanna, tortured by her memories and the images of her Guild abandoning her one by one out of disgust for her Ghoul nature due to starvation and insanity influencing her mind, states that she doesn't care anymore and only wants to live on. This finally forces Lisanna to openly embrace Rize's image and consume it, thus accepting herself as a Ghoul and as a monster, breaking free of her restraints and taking a bite out of Oomori's face in order to regain her strength. She then fights Oomori, using her awakened Kagune to utterly overpower his Kakuja, pinning each of his limbs with one of her Kagune's tentacles (almost a mirror of the Kanaki fight in the series) before she sheds tears of remorse at what she has become.

Unknown to either one though, Rize has broken into the Agori Tree looking for her "prize," only to be stunned and surprised to find Lisanna has embraced being a ghoul, and watches as Lisanna brutally defeats Oomori, taking the lacrimal-based recording of the image as something of a twisted memento and denoting that maybe Lisanna is something "interesting" after all. She soon after reveals herself to Lisanna after the latter has won, urging Lisanna to finish the job and to eat him. After some marked resistance and internal conflict, Lisanna finally breaks when Rize denotes that Lisanna has already gone too far for moderation to mean much anymore, and that if not now then she will give in again later.

Rize then descends upon Oomori and began to eat him herself, tempting Lisanna by drawing out her feeding, making Lisanna slowly lose control over her inhibitions as she shakily admits that she is hungry and wants to eat. Soon enough, Lisanna, despondent but acknowledging Rize's words, slowly gives into her Ghoul instincts and joins Rize in devouring Oomori as he cries for his mother to save him, with Lisanna herself crying throughout the event as Rize helps feed her Oomori's flesh and Kagune.

After the two are full from eating Oomori's entire body, Lisanna, dazed and exhausted from her fight and from finally eating "properly," collapses onto Rize, nestling her head into the older Ghoul's chest and deliriously referring to her as "mother," her mental state regressing from the dementia she had been under and with Oomori's pleas of "mom" making her think of her own parent. Rize, dumbstruck a moment, slowly starts to smile and pet Lisanna's hair as the half-Ghoul falls asleep on her, musing that one could akin Lisanna to a Cuckoo chick that was dumped into her care, thinking to herself that she wants to see whether this bird can learn to fly - and when she's satisfied her curiosity, she'll decide whether she still wants to eat her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Outlines for First Chapters

Main Story

* * *

The first true chapter illustrates a short introduction - Over the next few years between Lisanna's supposed death and the Oricon Seis Arc, The Rune Knights develop a special detachment for hunting down Ghouls, called "Black Runes" due to their more grim job and darker nature in suppressing the "monsters that have come t plague Fiore." During her life on the run, Lisanna becomes something of a pupil to Rize, who in turn comes to see the One-Eyed Ghoul as something of an indirect spawn due to Lisanna's powers stemming from having been transplanted with some of Rize's organs. Even as the two accept that someday one of them may devour the other, they still have a kinship as Ghouls with Lisanna feeling that Rize is the only one that will accept her, as Lisanna has at this point eaten both humans and Ghouls as a result of Rize's personality rubbing off on her over the years. Rize and Lisanna both wear masks and cloaks during their hunting habits (while Rize's wardrobe is unchanged from her appearance in Tokyo Ghoul, when hunting she will wear white clothes with red highlights and an off-red mask with devil horns, while Lisanna's clothes will mirror Ken Kanaki's black combat gear, with a black hood and a harness-mask on her face similar to his, but without the image of a mouth with teeth.)

Lisanna, over time, has become much more cold and cruel, her personality becoming closer to that of Rize over time as the older Ghoul imprints on her and imparts her way of living onto Lisanna. However a core part of her still exists that trembles at the idea meeting her former Guild-mates again and seeing their reactions - which in turn is half gleeful anticipation of making them see what she has become, and half terrified shame at being condemned, her mind having fragmented between two distinct personas; a callous and sadistic one being her Ghoul half, and a nihilistic and melancholic one being what's left of her original self. Rize and Lisanna both receive code-names from the Rune Knights in place of their actual identities, which are unknown to them - Rize as the "Binge Eater" or "The Living Sin of Gluttony" due to her tendency to eat at least one human or Ghoul ever three days simply for pleasure, and Lisanna as the "Chimera" due to the lower pair of her Kagune's four tentacles being longer, rounder and more narrow then the flattened-out and wider upper pair, making it look as though she has a pair of wings and two serpentine tails. Her name also references her animalistic tendencies in combat when submitting to her Ghoul impulses, due to her Take-Over magic interacting with her Ghoul half. Lisanna also gains the nickname "One-Eyed Demon" due to her single Kakugan eye.

The rest of Earthland comes to see Ghouls as monsters in the years after their arrival, with Ghoul-hunting jobs becoming issued to some Guilds as S-Ranked missions - although killing is prohibited among Guilds, nothing stops them from capturing the Ghouls and turning them into the "Black Runes" brace of the Rune Knights, although the fact that the Ghouls are executed or in some cases experimented on tends to be kept secret, even from the main branch of the Rune Knights. In fact, only the leaders of the "Black Runes" know the true extent of the Ghouls, with the soldiers that make up the majority of the force being largely ignorant as to how Ghouls aren't all monsters or how they are being experimented on by the leaders of the rouge division . Eventually, after the end of the Oricon Seis arc, Fairy Tail has their first encounter with Ghouls and takes a Job to hunt some - a colony where roughly eight Ghouls are hiding.

* * *

In the second proper chapter, Lisanna and Rize are stopping by this colony when Fairy Tail mage Erza Scarlet arrives to try and pacify them - being unwillingly accompanied by Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfiella (who was dragged along by Natsu), Wendy Marvel, and the two exceed-cats Happy and Carla. They defeat and capture one Ghoul wearing a rabbit mask - who ends up revealed to be Touka Kirishima once they defeat, restrain and unmask her, with Touka losing easily because she hesitates upon recognizing their Guild-marks as being the same as her long-lost friend Lisanna - and head to the den only to find it evacuated, with another Ghoul - Kazuo Yoshida - being fed off of by a woman in red-and-white clothes, with three other dead Ghouls laying across the room.

The masked woman unleashes her Kagune and reveals herself to be a Ghoul as well, which shocks and enrages the Fairy Tail mages at how a Ghoul could canabalize another of their own kind, with Wendy being terrified of them and the others calling them "monsters," which the captive Touka immediately takes issue with due to canabalizim being spat upon even by other Ghouls, as it signifies a true monster. However, when the woman steps into the light and the moonlight reveals the outline of her distinctive Kagune, Touka panics as she recognizes her as being Rize. The Fairy Tail mages don't recognize her by name, but become stunned, concerned and even slightly intimidated when Touka, for their convenience, reveals that Rize is the "Binge Eater" and "Sin of Gluttony" that devastated an entire village in the far west, having slain every mage that ever tried to kill her. Rize is bemused at the fame she has garnered, before denoting that they forgot an important part - she has a "shadow."

At this point, Lisanna makes her presence known, attacking the Fairy Tail mages from behind and tackling Lucy to the ground, unsealing the mouthpiece on her mask and managing to take a bite out of Lucy's arm. But before she can try to devour Lucy, an enraged Natsu attacks her, sending her sprawling. She prepares to fight back, but then sees Natsu's face and Guild Mark, recognizing him immediately, although Natsu doesn't recognize Lisanna due to her hood covering much of her hair and her mask covering everything on her face save her left eye. Even Lisanna's scent has changed so much that it is not immediately recognizable to Natsu, altered by her Ghoul nature and masked by the blood of those she has recently eaten.

The sight of Natsu and the expression of anger and disgust he gives her sends Lisanna into a breakdown as her mental image of Natsu loathing her Ghoul form comes true before her eyes, and she goes berserk, injuring him as her Kagune manifest and badly wounding Lucy with one of her tails when the Celestial Mage throws herself in the way of an attack that would have been fatal for Natsu. Natsu begins retaliating even harsher, grief-striken that Lucy was badly injured for his sake, and he and Lisanna come close to killing each-other as a result. Eventually, the Fairy Tail mages are forced to pull back, as Erza and Gray are soon injured by Rize as they fail to subdue her. Rize muses on whether to chase them or not, but decides against it as there is plenty of "food" still in the den and that she's rather hungry, with Lisanna gradually calming down and joining her, silent throughout the exchange as she tries to process the fact that she and Nastu - the boy she liked when younger - nearly killed each-other.

* * *

In the third chapter, As Lucy and Natsu are healed by Wendy, the mages all have a chance to talk with the captive Touka, who informs them, to their surprise, that not all Ghouls are evil in response to their criticisms of her. When Erza and Gray doubt this due to her kind eating human flesh, Touka shocks them all speechless when she reveals that Ghouls have no choice but to eat human flesh because regular food is indigestible to them - the only thing they can digest is human flesh - and as the confrontation between them mounts, she eventually begins to rage at them, crying while calling them the real monsters for having such a hate for her simply because of something she had no control over, having never asked nor wanted to be born a "flesh-eating Ghoul. Citing that she only ever wanted to live a normal life, Touka berates them by reminding them that just because there are Dark Mages out there that it doesn't mean all mages have the disposition to become evil and abuse their power, and that they have no right to assume the same of all Ghouls when the Ghouls have been treated as monsters for something they couldn't even control.

For a long moment after Touka pours her heart to them, the mages share an uncomfortable silence as they ponder the ramifications of what Touka has told them. After a few minutes, Wendy asks Touka if that was why Touka didn't eat Wendy when she had a chance during their fight, and Touka admits that this is only part of the reason - the other was the mark on their shoulder. Curious, the mages inquire further and Touka reveals that she knew someone with that mark who was her friend a long time ago, shocking them when she reveals it to have been Lisanna - although she doesn't tell them about how Lisanna was a Ghoul, as Lisanna herself had cited that she was afraid of them finding out what she was, and as such, the Fairy Tail mages assume that Touka had met Lisanna _before_ the accident with Elfman in which she had been declared dead, as the Strauss siblings had passed through a village prior to their hunt for the Beast.

However, she does state that Lisanna told her that the mages of Fairy Tail accepted anybody so long as they protected their friends and were good people, but then bitterly denotes that the Guild must have changed since then since Lisanna had sounded skeptical of it - which infuriates Natsu as he claims that Lisanna would never have said that about the Guild. Touka presses that it is true since she had once asked Lisanna to take her there, only for Lisanna to refuse in fear - once again leaving out that Lisanna was a Ghoul herself and terrified of Fairy Tail seeing what she had become, her mind fraying and falling victim to insecurities such as doubt and fear as a result of hallucinations and night-terrors, all due to the deterioration caused by starving herself of human flesh. She does however admit that Lisanna saved her life, which also shocks the Fairy Tail members, who ponder whether or not Touka is telling the truth.

Eventually, after looking her over, Natsu states that he believes Touka, much to everyone's shock - including Touka's, who had little to no hope tay humans would believe her. As such, Natsu decides he wants to bring her to Fairy Tail so that they can at least learn more about Ghouls and see if they're not as bad as everyone states, which the others - Erza in particular - are against, but eventually they reluctantly agree. Touka gives them a warning though that the most a Ghoul can go without eating is two weeks, and since she had eaten right before they caught her, she ought to be fine for a while. Keeping this grim reminder in mind, the mages take Touka away after she makes them promise her one thing - that they warn the other Ghouls here about Rize the "Binge Eater" and the "Chimera" being here, as Rize eats other Ghouls.

* * *

In the Fourth proper chapter, Lisanna and Rize talk to each-other over the remains of the dead Ghouls they had killed in the den, where Rize cites that she noticed the mages that attacked them had the same mark as the red insignia on Lisanna's arm. Lisanna, hesitating when it's brought up, then tensely admits thats she knew them - or at least that she knew three of them, with the blonde girl and the smaller girl being unfamiliar to her, and that they were part her old Guild, Fairy Tail. Rize muses on this, remembering that last she knew, Lisanna said that her Guild thought she was dead, and asks of Lisanna plans to rectify that. Thinking it through a moment, Lisanna decides "not yet" - she wants to know how the Guild has changed before she does anything, but that there is one thing she definitely wants to do.

Elsewhere, Touka is introduced to Fairy Tail, much to the shock of the Guild as they had all assumed that the Ghouls were monstrous creatures, and already guarded due to Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza having been badly hurt by two Ghouls as evidenced by their injuries. Touka admits when questioned thats she does eat human flesh, but that no Ghoul is capable of digesting anything else so they have no choice. Natsu denotes that Touka is a "good Ghoul" and rather tactlessly blurts out that Lisanna had thought so and saved her life once, which shocks the Guild - especially Mirajane, who drops the tray of drinks she was serving. Touka explains that it was several years ago, allowing the guild to believe that Lisanna had met them prior to her supposed death at the hands of Elfman's Beast form. Makarov, perceptive as always, denotes that she is a kind girl and that Lisanna wouldn't have helped her if she didn't believe so either, if not bitter from how she was treated, and cites that he wishes to speak with her in private. Most of the Guild is apprehensive about letting a Ghoul speak to the Master alone, and Touka herself is worried, but she eventually complies.

When in private, Makarov astutely remarks that she isn't from Earthland at all. Shocked that he could know that, Touka admits that she and the other Ghouls came from a world called Earth (not the same Earth where Tokyo Ghoul series takes place, but rather a parallel of that world - one where Ken Kanaki didn't get turned into a half-ghoul because he never met Rize). He also asks what Touka's opinion of Lisanna was, and Touka admits that she thought of Lisanna as a friend who cared deeply about what her Guild thought of her. Touka then carefully asks what Lisanna thought of Ghouls, and Makarov cites that he never knew she'd known any until Touka came o the Guild, making Touka (mistakenly) assume that Lisanna had kept her Ghoul nature secret from her Guild-mates, before tentatively admits that one of the key reasons she came back wast to find out Lisanna's fate, which a saddened Makarov denotes that Lisanna was killed, likely just after saving Touka.

Touka is shocked and heartbroken by this, asking how she died, but Makarov doesn't say anything more then the fact that it was an accident involving her siblings. Saddened and grief-stricken that her friend is apparently dead, she thanks Makarov for telling her this, and Makarov cites that Lisanna has a gravestone she could visit if she wishes to pay respects to her. Thanking him again, Touka leaves, heading down into the Guild-hall with him and proceeding to answer the many questions - notably from Levy - about Ghouls.


	3. Chapter 3 - Event & Conflict Outline

After the first chapters, the rest of the story can be continued in whatever way one wishes to write it. However, if one were to ask me for a rough list of things that I think ought to happen, it would be the following (in any order you want, although a few of them I think should have a more specific order):

Touka learning about Lisanna's family - Touka tentatively asking if Mirajane and Elfman will take her to see Lisanna's grave, wishing to pay respects to her friend, which, after a moment of hesitation, agree to. Natsu and Happy wish to come along, and while the Strauss siblings are reluctant at first, they they walk there, Touka asks them questions about how Lisanna was, and while it is a sad subject for them, they inform her of all their happier memories, to which Touka shares some of the kindness Lisanna gave her - once again without telling them she was a Ghoul, although they see that she is indeed hiding something. Touka however is able to pacify their suspicion by denoting they had a bad fight over a misunderstanding, and that while they patched it up right before the end, it was the last in-depth conversation the two ever had, so she feels somewhat guilty that it was the last real time they spoke before they separated regardless of if they made up right as she left, wincing as she privately remembers how Lisanna was taken away without sharing it with the others. Their suspicions offset, Natsu, Happy, Mirajane and Elfman reply that they understand.

The Guild's thoughts about Ghouls - the Fairy Tail mages musings on Touka and what she tells them about Ghouls, debating whether or not what most people think about all Ghouls being monsters could be false. Many of them, including Evergreen, Freed, Brickslow, and Cana think that Touka is a nice enough girl, and would have never suspected her to be a Ghoul. Others like Marco, Wakaba, Bisca and Alzak denote that she could be lying or that she has a darker side to that comes out when she's hungry. Gajeel and Juvia perhaps have the most sympathy to the idea of being treated like monsters and rejected by others, feeling sorry for her. Wendy and Carla cite that they believe her and that, even though she smells of blood, she's honest. However, Erza interjects that even if Touka is good compared to other Ghouls, it doesn't change the fact that they're still a threat, even if they can't help what they are - she admits that he feels sorry for them and, if Touka is being honest, he would like very much to help them, but they still have to stop those Ghouls that kill other people. Gray questions that, if other passive Ghouls are indeed out there, whether or not at least some of them could be convinced or talked down like Touka, which gets most of the guild thinking, and Makarov, upon being questioned on the matter by Erza, ponders what he will do about Touka and if he should even tell the Magic Council that they have her with them.

Bad Habits, Worse Ideas - On the trip to the Graveyard, Touka denotes that she never liked them because of her heightened senses - when they ask what she means, Touka reluctantly explains that the scent of human flesh in the area sometimes makes her hungry, and that she always feels disgusted with herself for thinking such things in the cemetery. After the briefest moment of revulsion, Natsu expresses pity for Touka, denoting that it must be hard living the way she is.

Men in Black - The "Black Runes" make their presence known as they sweep the area, and also interview Natsu, Lucy, Wedny, Erza and Gray regarding their recent encounters with Ghouls, with the group electing to hide Touka's identity as a Ghoul from them. The "Black Runes" questionable methods are also spotlighted, which leaves Fairy Tail struggling to make sense of who is in the right and who isn't.

Expanded Hunting Grounds - Rize and Lisanna attack other Guilds in their trek across Fiore, including Blue Pegasus and Lamina Scale, leaving Lyon and Yuka badly injured during a fight with the two Ghouls. Other Ghouls attack the Guilds as they are motivated from the shadows by the Agori Tree, spurning the beginnings of a dark war.

Wolf in Sheep's Clothing - A new up-and-coming author who appeared as if from thin air, San Takatsuki visits Magnolia one day to explore, and meets Wendy Marvel and Levy McGraden, both of which read her books and find them good if not a bit sad, although Gajeel has actually taken a liking to them. Wendy and Levy befriend San, unaware that she is actually a naturally-born Human-Ghoul Hybrid, a Kakuja and leading member of Agori Tree - the One-Eyed Owl, who also doubles as another member of Agori Tree, Eto.

Hell Hath No Fury - Lisanna makes a habit of trying to hunt down and devour Lucy, especially after discovering how close Lucy is to Natsu and becoming hurt as her own memories of when they were kids drift to the surface, sparking jealousy in Lisanna as her splintered mind and it's two halves - Human and Ghoul - fight on if Natsu replaced her with Lucy. She eventually becomes obsessed with trying to devour Lucy, and eventually it shifts into a vendetta against all of Fairy Tail as Lisanna continues to develop into a Ghoul and becomes more and more merciless as the "Black Runes" try to hunt her down, augmented by Rize's continued influence on her as "the only thing (she) can depend on right now."

Blood-Sisters - Lisanna and Rize's relationship as companions and comrades, and in a twisted sense, friends is highlighted, as Lisanna has become uncaring of others and overtly callous as Rize to strangers, but holds a deep-seated fear of her fellow Guild-Mates.

Preludes - The Agori Tree Dark Guild is encountered a few random times, with some of their members attacking other Guilds, with Levy being attacked and barely avoiding being gilled by one of them.

* * *

(This next scene would take place probably partway through, maybe after one or more ghoul encounters - including Levy nearly being killed by a Ghoul)

Symbolic Message: To Mourn Oneself, To Destroy Oneself, and to Remember One's Friends - On another trip to the Cemetery, Touka freezes up and start sniffing the air deeply. This Mirajane, Elfman and Natsu, but she soon explains that it's not because of the bodies, but because there is another Ghoul in the cemetery. Shocked, they ask where, and Touka points straight ahead - which is in the direction of Lisanna's grave. When they arrive, they see a form in a hooded black cloak standing in-between a row of tombstones, among witch is Lisanna which Touka confirms is a Ghoul. Curious and confused, Happy openly wonders why a Ghoul is here, with Elfman worriedly and hesitantly asking if it came to feed on the bodies. Touka grimaces at the insinuation, but admits it's possible. However, the Ghoul instead falls to it's knees and stares at Lisanna's grave for a few moments, making Natsu wonder if it's another Ghoul Lisanna saved.

Then, everyone is left shocked and horrified as the Ghoul suddenly manifests it's Kagune and smashes Lisanna's gravestone to pieces.

Natsu, Mirajane, Elfman, Touka and Happy are all left in states of shock at what the Ghoul has done. However, it quickly turns to horror as the Ghoul openly states - seemingly to nobody - it has been "wanting to do that for a long time" and continues to smash what's left of the headstone. At this point, the horror turns into molten rage as the five observers scream at the Ghoul to stop, all of them attacking at once - with Touka only having the time to make a passing notation of the Beast and Satan Take-Over transformations that Elfman and Mirajane undergo as she screams for the Ghoul to back away from Lisanna. Much to Touka's shock though, the Ghoul acknowledges her, it's eye widening in amazement at the sight of Touka - which gives Happy a shot at the Ghoul, distracting it long enough for Mirajane to smash the Ghoul from behind, allowing Natsu and Elfman to attack and pummel it.

However, the Ghoul shrugs the attacks off and blows them back, fighting them back for a short time before they eventually pull back, staring down the Ghoul. The Ghoul finally looks up at them from beneath it's hood, and Natsu, Happy and Touka are stunned to see that it's the same Ghoul that nearly killed Lucy and Natsu several nights before at the Ghoul Den, recognizing the black mask that only leaves one eye exposed - a Ghoul that Touka recognizes by it's distinctive Kagune as "Chimera," due to the top pair of tentacles looking like wings and the bottom pair looking like two tails. This time, Natsu picks up a scent that is vaguely familiar, but he doesn't piece two and two together, as the Ghoul fights them in what Natsu realizes is a half-hearted manner. However, when Mirajane and Elfman begin cursing the Ghoul as a monster, it suffers a severe reaction, twitching and convulsing as if having a breakdown - a reaction that Natsu recognizes as being the same as when he first fought it, remembering that he had been angry at it for hurting Lucy.

The Ghoul "Chimera," clutching it's skull in the wake of it's episode, then unleashes something that stuns Touka - a Kakuja, which is a unique mutated form of a regular Kagune, only caused when a Ghoul eats other Ghouls, denoting that the "Chimera" is like Rize and the One-Eyed Owl. "Chimera's" Kakuja takes the form of a series of interlocked plates on the shoulders, biceps, back, spine and chest, with a pair of chitin-covered tails and a pair of armored wings that are shaped almost like a raven's. It's face gains a skull-plate with four horns that starts at it's forehead and arcs over it's skull, letting it's silver hair fall free like a mane, while a bony crest grows around it's exposed left eye to act as a form of protection for it, making the Ghoul's appearance even more monstrous-looking and giving credence to it's names of "Chimera" and "One-Eyed Demon." Shocked, the Fairy Tail mages denote that "Chimera" is even more of a monster then they believed if it could eat it's own kind, which sets the Ghoul off, leading to a fierce battle between them all.

Touka is forced to use her own Kagune during the fight, but finds that she cannot pierce the Ghoul's wings, which it folds in front of itself like a shield whenever threatened - but she notes that it does so on instinct rather then conscious choice, making her realize that "Chimera" is an incomplete or half-Kakuja that hasn't finished it's growth, and thus is liable to go into a state of insanity when using this form. Sure enough, it enters a berserk rage and proceeds to injure all of them - even Happy, who is flung through a tombstone like a toy, enraging Natsu further as he tries to attack the Ghoul, only to be pummeled and nearly killed.

Mirajane and Elfman try to fight it off together, but it easily overpowers Elfman and begins to do the same to Mirajane. However, when Elfman tries to get back in the fight, the Ghoul cares multiple wounds into him and forces him out of his Beast Take-Over state. The Ghoul is about to lash out at him, but Mirajane steps in at the last moment - and as a result, is impaled through the stomach by one of the Ghoul's tails. However, this sight actually seems to shock the Ghoul out of it's berserk rage, and it seems to suffer a moment of regret before violently casting the crippled Mirajane onto the floor, with Touka throwing herself in the Ghoul's path, saying she refuses to let Lisanna's sister die.

However, the Ghoul only becomes more enraged at this - but doesn't attack. Instead, it suddenly brings up it's tails and plunges them into the ground, tearing away the dirt and earth until they succeed in hitting something, and with a single swift movement the tails rip Lisanna's casket from the dirt and smash it into another headstone, shattering it's casing and sending the corpse inside sprawling. Everyone is shocked and horrified at this, watching as one of the tails retract from the shattered casket to heft up Lisanna's deteriorating, formally-interred corpse. The Ghoul finally looks up at them again, seeming more calm - then, as if to deliver the final nail in the coffin to them, the Ghoul unseals the mouthpiece on it's mask and bites down into Lisanna's corpse, tearing a large chunk out of the nape of the neck - an event that sends Natsu and Touka into a frenzy, with Mirajane and Elfman forced to watch from their injured states as the Ghoul casts Lisanna's mangled body at their feet, before resealing it's mouthpiece and, of all things, _laughing_ at them in a crazed cackle as if something about the way they treat the corpse was funny to it. Beyond the point of being enraged, both try to get up, but the Ghoul's wings batter them down, and it's tails smack Natsu and Touka aside. Standing victorious, the Kakuja Ghoul leers at Mirajane and for a brief moment seems about to try and eat her, but instead it simply picks up Lisanna's corpse and tosses it in front of her and Elfman, giving one last insane laugh before taking flight and fleeing as it begins to rain.


	4. Chapter 4 - Revelation Outline

The Reveal

* * *

(These events would take place soon, if not immediately following the fight with Lisanna in the graveyard)

Piecing Together the Past - After this traumatic fight is over, Touka goes over to help Mirajane, still trembling at the sight of Lisanna's corpse in front of her, and makes a startling personal discovery, which she doesn't share until after Mirajane and the others are returned to the Guild Hall and healed - and after she waits through the storm of vengeful anger amongst the Guild in the aftermath of what "Chimera" has done both to Lisanna's closest friends and family and what it did to her corpse. While recovering, Mirajane asks Natsu how he's doing since aside from Mira herself, Natsu was injured the worst of them. Natsu, uncharacteristically melancholic, tells them he remembered smelling Lisanna's scent, which makes Elfman and Mirajane cringe as they remember that, with Lisanna's casket being dug up that her scent would have permeated the site of the battle.

However, after Mirajane and Elfman are moved over to Porlyusica's hut to be treated, Touka shares the shocking discovery she made with Natsu and Happy while they're still inside the Guild infirmary - the corpse that the Ghoul dug up isn't Lisanna. Stunned, Natsu asks if she is certain, and Touka states that the smell is completely different - it isn't her. Natsu, dumbstruck, then begins trembling as he is overwhelmed with this information, asking in confusion how that could be when he smelt Lisanna there, even though the scent was caked in death.

Touka is shocked by this, asking how that could be possible when they were the only other people there - however, her sentence trails off sharply, replaced by silence and then a horrified gasp as it dawns on her that there was indeed one other there. Natsu, seeing her reaction, insists on knowing what Touka knows, and when Touka tries to back out of it, he grabs her and demands to know whats she's hiding about Lisanna being there. Crestfallen and biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, Touka agrees on the condition that Natsu tell her exactly how Lisanna died. Natsu hesitates, but eventually consents and reveals that Lisanna was killed by Elfman because he tried to use Take-Over Magic on a creature known as the Beast and failed to control it in time to keep from accidentally striking Lisanna while possessed, and that Lisanna died from the blow the injury gave her.

Touka becomes even more scared and horrified, denoting that someone like Lisanna wouldn't have died from a blow like that, and she unwittingly states "it was after that" and muttering the words "it's her" over and over. When Natsu all but orders her to tell him what that means, she leaves him and Happy completely shocked by revealing that Lisanna met her _after _her supposed death at Elfman's hands, because by the time Touka had met her, Lisanna would have never been killed by something like the Beast-Elfman's attack. Natsu, on the verge of a panic attack from this overload of information, asks his next question with the first hint of uncertainty since they started taking, unsure of his desire to hear the answer for the first time.

As such, Natsu is left utterly lost for words when Touka reveals that Lisanna had been turned into half-Ghoul hybrid that only had one Kakugan (Ghoul Eye) when Touka first met her, and there was no way a Ghoul would have died from the blow Elfman gave her, as well las the fact that Lisanna had told her that she was made into a Half-Ghoul because of an accident, which must have been when Elfman hit her. Therefore, Lisanna was indeed still alive well after her supposed death - which once again brings Natsu to the memory of Lisanna's scent in the graveyard against the Ghoul known as "Chimera", and, now knowing that Lisanna was made into a One-Eyed Half-Ghoul, his mind finally connects the dots to draw the horrifying conclusion of why he detected that scent.

Suffering a severe panic attack as he comes to a conclusion he doesn't want to believe, the injured Natsu all but storms out of the infirmary, demanding that Happy help him leave. Too stunned to refuse, Happy complies - although Touka begs Natsu not to go if what they've discovered is true. Natsu however brushes her off, leaving anyway as he states he has to know why - he has to know it's "not true," in denial that the revelation they've made is the truth. Touka is left torn by indecision as she tries to figure out what to do, as Natsu and Happy leave.

* * *

Revelations - After Natsu has left, the rest of the Guild discover his escape, and upon question, a distraught Touka admits her discovery of the corpse in the casket not being Lisanna's - but she is hesitant to share the conclusions she and Natsu came to, instead stating that Natsu believes that "Chimera" knew the truth and knows where the real Lisanna is. Touka also persists in trying to claim Lisanna is dead - if for no other reason then to preserve the memory of how she was before for them and herself - but the Guild brushes it off, excited by the idea that Lisanna may be alive, which only hurts Touka at seeing how hopeful the Guild's members have become. The Guild then sets off after Natsu, although Levy and Lucy note that Touka is not eager to do so, resulting in Touka admitting that she's scared the Guild may learn something they'd rather not have.

Meanwhile, after spending the better part of an hour tracking down the scent, and another hour following it, an injured Natsu, bleeding lightly from some of his injuries re-opening due to the strain, finally catches up to his target in the midst of an abandoned town, the rain pouring down heavily onto him. There, he encounters Rize, who denotes that he's looking for someone, only for Natsu to angrily brush her off and cite that she's in the way. Aggravated, Rize steps forward with the intent to kill him, but is stopped when "Chimera" - Lisanna - steps in, telling Rize that Natsu has come to "finally visit" her. Rize, intrigued, then recognizes Natsu from the encounter before, laughing when she realizes that it's the mage that Lisanna fought before, teasing her by saying that Lisanna must have been dreaming of this for a while. Natsu reacts badly to this, telling Rize to shut up before facing "Chimera." Shakily, he asks "is... is it really you?" Lisanna doesn't respond at first, so Natsu continues, asking again if it's "her","is it's true," and "How could it?" as memories of how Lucy was nearly killed by "Chimera," and how he and "Chimera" nearly killed each-other appear in his mind - but this time, he is stricken by feelings of guilt and sorrow as he now knows "Chimera" by a name all-too-familiar to him.

Then, he asks the question that breaks her - "If it's true... why didn't you ever come home?"

This causes Lisanna to realize that Natsu has finally recognized her, causing her to start trembling. She bows her head and remains still for a long moment, her breathing becoming erratic and labored as something inside her starts breaking. Then, finally, her breathing slows down and she speaks aloud to Natsu for the first time since they had met, in a voice that is equal parts calm and resigned, yet deeply embittered - "Because it wasn't home anymore. Nowhere is." She then summons her Kagune and attacks Natsu and Happy, barraging them them with toying gestures as she takes her time defeating them, slowly submitting further to her Ghoul impulses as her past memories intermix with the things she observed from the Guild at a distance, coldly asking why it took Natsu this long to figure it out. Natsu, angry, stated that he never got to see Lisanna's 'body' and never had the chance to know it had a different scent before it was buried. Lisanna only scoffs at this, citing that Natsu didn't make any overt efforts to be sure, denoting it was easier for him to just burry the memories with her body. Natsu cries that this isn't true, but Lisanna remarks that he is as happy as he's ever been, which only makes the distraught Natsu to yell back that she's wrong, with Happy interjecting on how long Natsu had spent being sad and miserable after Lisanna's funeral. However, Lisanna only becomes angrier, denoting that nothing changed when she died - everyone was happy and smiling, Mirajane looked better then she ever did before and got along with everyone, Elfman is stronger and tougher, and Natsu has all but forgotten her, not even able to recognize her until having the fake's corpse thrown in front of him.

Natsu, finally becoming frustrated, asks how he could ever have recognized her when she is nothing like how she was, citing that she would never have done the things she has. This paralyzes Lisanna for a moment, but the she becomes furious and screams that he has no idea who she is or what she had to do to go on, and begins to attack more directly, eventually pinning Natsu down and using her Kagune to tear open his old wounds one by one, likening the pain he's feeling as being only "a drop in the bucket" compared to the pain she's experienced in the past few years. Her Ghoul instincts continuing to overtake her, she then expresses a desire to eat Natsu, saying that if he really wants to be forgiven then he should let her keep him inside her forever, sounding more then a little deranged as she unseals her mouthpiece and prepares to bite into him. Happy tries to stop her, but she bats him aside easily, sending him flying into the muddy ground. At this point Natsu stops fighting, crying as he despairs over what Lisanna has become, and before Lisanna can tear into him, Natsu sobbingly apologizes, blaming himself and stating that he should have gone with Lisanna that day and that he failed to protect her like he'd promised.

This makes Lisanna freeze solid, hesitating as Natsu's words strike a chord deep inside her, her grip trembling as she stares at Natsu incredulously. Natsu, past the point of caring what she says or does to him, raises his hands up to her and embraces her in a hug, repeatedly apologizing to her for not having been there to save her. From the side, Rize, having been watching the scene in amusement, now scoffs in disgust at Natsu's show of affection, off-handedly asking if he thinks that would be enough to change anything. Natsu states that he knows it will never be enough, but that it's the only thing he can say after having "let her down so badly." Her mind in turmoil, Lisanna pulls away from Natsu, clutching her head as memories of the past knife their way through her, pushing Natsu back onto the ground with her Kagune as she screams in frustration and anger, unable to make sense of what to do.

At this point though, the rest of the Guild has tracked Natsu down, enraged at the sight of Natsu being pinned down by the Ghoul that destroyed Lisanna's grave. Mirajane flies forward and strikes he Ghoul in spite of Natsu's panicked protests to stop, too late to stop Mirajane from striking the Ghoul across the face, tearing it's mask off. The rest of the Guild charges forward, standing between Natsu and the Ghoul, threatening to end both it and Rize - but Natsu, becoming absolutely enraged, demands them to get away. Ezra tries to scold him for running off, but Natsu, past the point of listening to any of them, instead demands that they all "_Look at her!_" right as Mirajane stands over the Ghoul poised for another strike, with Touka screaming for them to stop.

When they do, they are left utterly shocked and horrified, their prior flame of rage smothered entirely as the Ghoul finally looks up at them, revealing her unmasked face to be that of Lisanna Strauss, who stares up at her sister with a look of incomprehension. Mirajane, stunned senseless by the sight, is thus unable to respond as Lisanna's Kagune smash her out of the way, sending Mirajane flying back into her Guildmates, who numbly watch from their disarrayed states as Lisanna stands back up to face them, her single black-and-red Kakugan eye trembling and pulsating with bloodlust and primal instinct. She stares at them each one-by-one, taking in the looks of speechless shock and utter horror on each of the faces that knew her, and the looks of surprise and confusion on the faces of those that she had never met before, such as Lucy and Wendy. The ones she looks at the longest are Natsu, Mirajane and Elfman - the last of which she pauses at, before finally speaking, first to Elfman, then to Mirajane, becoming more and more unbalanced as her Ghoul side begins to rage.

"You made me into this, you know. And you let it happen."

Becoming further unstable, Lisanna begins to softly rage at her siblings, asking why they abandoned her and accusing Mirajane of being happier now then when Lisanna was alive, horrifying them with the accusation that they liked losing a "burden." They both deny this, but are even more grief-stricken as Lisanna starts to fall victim to paranoia, asking if Elfman couldn't stop the Beast Take-Over from attacking her simply because he hadn't had the desire to save her, and that Mirajane allowed it for the same reason. Crying bitterly and consumed by her negative feelings, Lisanna denotes that at best her death was a failure they all wanted to forget, and at worst she was a burden they were all too happy to see go. Trembling and convulsing from this conclusion, Lisanna gives into her impulses and unleashes her incomplete Kakuja, going berserk as she tears at the Guild. Rize, citing that the "party" has "finally started," activates her own Kakuja, which takes he form of six moth-like wings and coiling ribbons that cover the entirety of her body with ribbion-like bindings along with drapes over her front and limbs, revealing herself to be a complete Kakuja.

The pair then engage in a brutal battle with the Fairy Tail mages - a grueling and bloody fight in which most of the Guild's members are injured fighting the berserk Lisanna and the immensely-powerful Rize, with many of them unable to strike against their suffering former Guild-mate as she rages at them both physically and verbally. Eventually though, the fight ends when Levy is mortally wounded by Rize, nearly being torn in half by her attacks after Rize realizes Levy was already injured and thus a weak target. The Guild is finally forced into submission and pulls away from the two in order to protect Levy, but then the Rune Knights arrive before either Lisanna or Rize can try to attack again, with Rize using her own Kakuja to force Lisanna out of her rabid state so that the two Ghouls can recover their masks and retreat, leaving the Fairy Tail guild shocked to it's core and lamenting it's state of affairs.

A feeling that is compacted as Levy, fatally injured by Rize, is unable to be saved, dying of her wounds while surrounded by her grieving friends.


	5. Chapter 5 - Endgame Outline

Facing Reality - In the wake of Lisanna's reveal and Levy's death, the Guild all question whether or not they can bring themselves to fight or perhaps even kill Lisanna if forced into it. They also must come to terms with the feeling of loss once more, as it is the first time a member of their guild has died in a long time.

Hunger Pains - Touka's Ghoul hunger becomes an issue, as simply drinking blood can't satiate her forever. Eventually the Guild is able to accept that she has to eat, although they do their very best to leave the topic unspoken.

What's Inside Counts Most - Touka is accepted as a member of Fairy Tail, much to her surprise and happiness, even going as far as crying at the news.

Dark Age - Ghouls and the Rune Knights come to blows more openly and often, with the Agori Tree becoming a leading force for "Ghoul Independence," with it's members becoming powerful activists for armed rebellion by attacking Legal Guilds and even the Kingdom. The Guilds naturally must unite to bring down the leading members of these Ghouls in an alliance similar to the one created against Oricon Seas.

The Last Road Left to Take - It is openly announced that the Ghouls came from another world entirely, and that none were originally native to Earthland. It is also discovered that whatever brought the Ghouls to Earthland is irreversible, leaving them stuck in Earthland permanently.

Closed Path - Lisanna and Rize join Agori Tree, with Rize doing so for no other reason then to continue instigating chaos and doing what she pleases, while Lisanna has come to believe that Ghouls will never be accepted by humans and thus have no choice but this path. Lisanna's choice helps reaffirm her conclusions of being a Ghoul first and foremost now.

Haunting Past - As a sadistic token to the Guild, Rize leaves them the recordings she stole from Oomori during his death, revealing the totality of the gruesome details regarding Lisanna's torture, her mental collapse and ultimately, her eventual submission to her Ghoul nature. During the reviewal of the eleven lacrima recordings - one for each day of her torment up until her change - Mirajane suffers a severe mental break, falling almost catatonic for several days after the final images are shown, haunted by nightmares of what her sister has become. Ultimately, she awakens after experiencing a hallucination of being eaten by Lisanna - a grim foreshadowing for her eventual fate.

Enemy of My Enemy - The Magic Council is forced to press some of their convicts into service against Agori Tree - one of which is Jellal Fernandes.

Dragging out the Shadows - Fairy Tail has a confrontation with the "Black Runes" with the help of Lamina Scale and Blue Pegasus, ultimately exposing the organization and gaining the help of many of the more neutral Ghouls against Agori Tree. Agori Tree's leading members are also exposed one by one - including the One-Eyed Owl Eto and the One-Eyed King. Eto's reveal and unmasking as both the One-Eyed Owl and as Sen Takatsuki comes as a shock to Wendy Marvel, heartbroken that someone she'd come to believe as a friend was actually a monster.

A Dish Best Served (on a) Cold (Bed of Iron) - Gajeel, along with Gray, Erza, Juvia, Jet, Droy and Lucy all finally face off against Rize in a fierce confrontation, resulting in Droy being killed by Rize but ultimately ending with Gajeel landing a crippling blow on the Ghoul, avenging Levy's death as Rize is left near-dead herself. However, the others pull him back from dealing a killing blow, not wishing to see someone else be lost to their darker side like Lisanna was and because Levy would not have wanted him to do so. Ultimately, Gajeel allows Rize to crawl away.

Sororicide - Eventually, Lisanna and Rize face each-other after the latter's severe defeat, feeling they have come to the point where they no longer need each-other and that the time as come to decide which of them lives on - in addition to Lisanna desiring more power for her desire to fight for Agori Tree, and Rize needing to eat a powerful Ghoul like Lisanna in order more quickly recover her lost strength. Having eaten other Ghouls at this point and having evolved her Kakuja further, Lisanna capitalizes on Rize having not recovered from her loss to Fairy Tail and ultimately defeats her. Rize however feels satisfied by how her life has turned out, congratulating Lisanna, if begrudgingly, for her win and ultimately submitting to her, resulting in Lisanna devouring Rize. Consuming Rize allows Lisanna to develop a complete Kakuja - a full-body chitinous armor and gargoyle-like plate-mask and horned frill that frames her face along with her mane of hair, adding to her armored wings and tails. She also develops a Kakugan for her right eye as a result of her Take-Over Magic enhancing her evolution.

Later on, Lisanna faces Mirajane in a pitched battle as Mirajane attempts to bring Lisanna back, becoming a battle of wills and wishes as well. However, this ultimately fails as Mirajane is eventually overpowered when Lisanna manifests her completed Kakuja. Mirajane's last words are apologies to her sister and that she forgives Lisanna for everything she has done and all she has become, seeing the ending of her prior nightmares has having been visions foretelling this as being her fate as Lisanna, now unable to feel anything but depravity and maliciousness, descends upon and eats her own older sister even as Mirajane cries for her sake and her fate. Lisanna consuming her own sister all but ends any of Fairy Tail's hopes of trying to bring her back, with the majority of the embittered and disparaging members resolving her to have now become a monster beyond help.

* * *

Endgame

Twilight - Agori Tree leads a full assault on the kingdom of Fiore, beginning with the royal palace and the Magic Council, spurning a full war between them and the other Guilds of Fiore. The Guilds unite on the battlefield, but each suffers losses (who dies, who is crippled/maimed and who lives can be up to whoever claims this story to write).

The Days We Can Never Return To - Near the end of the fanfic during the final fight against Agori Tree's leadership, Nastu, Wendy, Freed, Evergreen, Elfman and Touka are forced to confront Lisanna, who at this point has killed and is in the process of eating another member of Fairy Tail - Alzak. They fight fiercely against each-other and proceed to push her back until Lisanna uses her Kakuja, resulting in both Elfman and Evergreen being badly wounded and Freed losing his left leg below the knee as they batter each other with attacks and words. Natsu continues to berate Lisanna with what she has done and asks if she has ever truly been made happy by what she has done, to which, after repeatedly having her arguments stripped apart and her resolve battered, she finds she can provide no real answer - however, she is unwilling to admit she has been wrong as it would invalidate all her struggles and choices up till now.

Ultimately though, through the combined efforts of Touka, Natsu and Elfman, Lisanna's Kakuja is shattered - but Lisanna does not submit, injuring Wendy and about to kill her until Elfman grips her in a firm hug, holding her still while Freed, Touka and Natsu deliver crippling blows to her through Elfman. All throughout, Elfman sobs and apologizes to Lisanna while saying that both he and the now-dead Mirajane forgive her for all she did, citing that he and Mirajane have forgiven Lisanna for eating her sister. Touka and Natsu are both crying as they attack as well, denoting that whether or not she was a Ghoul or a Human made no difference to them - Lisanna is 'Lisanna,' and nothing she had or has done will change that.

On her deathbed, surrounded by the faces of those that still genuinely, unmistakably care for her even now, Lisanna eventually manages to finally break free of the self-loathing and despair that has gripped her for years, sobbingly apologizing as the realization that she killed her Guild-mates and ate her own sister finally sinks in for her. She eventually falls onto death's doorstep from her severe injuries after apologizing for what she has done, and, as a last request, tears out her own Kagune and asks Touka to devour it in order to become a complete Kakuja to help defeat Agori Tree and undo her mistakes.

Already dying beyond any hope of saving, the self-inflicted injury of tearing out her Kagune finally overwhelms Lisanna, and she dies in the arms of her Guild-mates, actually looking happy for the first time in years. Crying even as she does so, Touka reluctantly accepts Lisanna's requests and eats her Kagune, the immense concentration of RC cells turning Touka straight into a fully completed Kakuja after she finishes eating it all. When breaking through the reinforcements from Agori Tree, she uses her completed Kakuja form - a full-body chitin-armor with wings on her back, the plates looking like they're made of thousands of interlocking feathers, completed by a crested mask with a bird-like beak, giving her the appearance of a gargoyle-like creature with bird features, similar to a Tengu (Japanese bird-aspected demon).

Crossing Wings - Touka uses her Kakuja form to help Nastu, Wendy, Bickslow, Gildarts, Cana and Laxus defeat one of Agori Tree's leading members - the One-Eyed Owl, Eto. Ultimately, Eto's fate is sealed when she tries to make a last-ditch attack on a badly-wounded Cana, only to have Wendy slash her heart with a wind-blast, crippling her and leaving her unable to avoid the destructive strike of the enraged Gildarts that ultimately results in Eto falling from the high platform on their tower-based battlefield to her death.

Daybreak - The final battle against the leader of the Agori Tree, the One-Eyed King, with Natsu, Touka, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Laxus, Mystogen, Jellal, Erza and Gajeel all facing off against the Ghoul. Eventually, the Ghoul is brought down, albeit at the cost of Gajeel's life - dying with a smile as he denotes he was happy to have learned what a family was - and the loss of Jellal's left eye. However the One-Eyed King does not die until Makarov steps in and sacrifices his own life to kill the Ghoul, dying with a smile and a last request for them to live their lives as a family, no matter where they end up or what they choose.

Afterword, the Guilds work to pick up the pieces of the chaos, with Ghouls being recognized as living beings instead of just monsters and allowed to leave Fiore in peace to make their own way in the world, subject to the same laws as humans - they will be judged for their own crimes and their own actions, and not simply because they were born needing to eat flesh.

New Dawn - Laxus is brought back into the Guild by Gildarts and named Guild-master, much to his shock as he doesn't feel he deserves it, but accepts it nonetheless in honor of the memory of his grandfather and to make Makarov proud. Touka stays at Fairy Tail as a permanent member, and is present when the guild erects a memorial for their lost members, etching Lisanna's name into it. She also offers to help Bisca deal with the loss of Alzak, after Bisca has discovered she is pregnant with his child. Jellal, as reward for helping stop Agroi Tree, is pardoned from his crimes and allowed to join Fairy Tail, though he declines on the pretense of needing to find his own path and making up for all the harm he's caused before - though he promises Erza that he'll return to her someday. Ultimately, the members of Fairy Tail resolve to move forward for the sake of their lost members, heading into a new tomorrow with tentative yet profound hopes for the future they have fought for.


End file.
